


A Better Mistake Than Last Time

by verybadhedgehog



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Business Trip, Hotel Sex, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oh No There Is Only One Bed What Do, Oral Sex, Sharing a Bed, contrived no room at the inn scenario, roll with the trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verybadhedgehog/pseuds/verybadhedgehog
Summary: Kylo and Hux are on a business trip. Flights are cancelled, and they have to stay another night in town. The First Order Systems travel coordinator has found them a hotel. There is... one (1) available room. Matters are complicated by something that happened at a company party a few months ago...





	A Better Mistake Than Last Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katherine1753](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherine1753/gifts).



The two days of meetings had gone well. Armitage Hux had made good progress in getting the target company to agree to almost all of First Order Systems’ conditions. His colleague, Kylo Ren, had laid down the law to them about security cooperation and enforcement. And he had only undermined Hux in public a couple of times, which had resulted in only a couple of sharp words in the coffee room.

The only problem was getting home. A fog had rolled in during the afternoon, and nothing was now leaving or arriving at the airport. So, they were stuck for one more night. The hotel where they had been staying was fully booked. Their rooms were no longer open.

And so he found himself in the back of a cab with Kylo Ren, heading to a downtown hotel where, he had been assured by his company’s travel coordinator, there was a room. Hux did not like the sound of _a_ room, singular. He would prefer not to have to share with Ren, who annoyed him; who he had spent the last two days in meetings with; and with whom he had had, three months prior, at a product launch party at which drink had been taken, a moment of indiscretion in the gents bathrooms.

But here they were. At the hotel.

Hux paid the taxi and filed the receipt in his top pocket. He and Ren wheeled their trolley cases into the lobby, Hux adhering to what he considered the correct method of rolling the case upright and beside him, while Ren dragged the case behind him, taking up more space and making collisions more likely.

Hux approached the sleek reception desk and announced himself to the sleek ponytailed lady behind it.

“Armitage Hux. First Order Systems. I think you spoke to my colleague Marc Thanisson earlier, about a room.”

“Ah, good evening Mr Hux, and welcome to the Azimuth. Let’s see — yes, we do have a room for you.”

“ _A_ room.”

“Yes sir —”

A room, singular. For the two of them. Hux felt very aware of Ren’s presence, standing just behind him.

— “One room, double standard,” continued the receptionist.

“Double?” he said, shocked and even more acutely aware of Ren’s presence. “One double bed? Not two twin beds? We need two rooms, and failing that, two beds.”

“It’s the last room. Our standard room with king size bed. I’m sorry sir.”

“And it’s definitely the last one?” Hux asked the receptionist, though he was surely sure of the answer.

“It’s the last one. Very sorry, sir.”

“How can it be the last one?”

“Does it _matter_ why?” Ren said.

“Just one moment,” Hux said, and turned to Ren. “I’m not sharing with you,” he hissed. “Not a _bed_.”

“It’s not like we have a lot of options.”

“We could try the Westin.”

“You looked on your phone. It was fully booked.”

“Yes, alright.”

“You could call Marc Thanisson again,” Ren suggested.

“He’ll have gone home by now and even if he hadn’t, this is the only central hotel that came up on the system.”

Ren huffed and pouted. “Don’t think _you’re_ getting this room and leaving _me_ out in the cold.”

The receptionist interrupted. “Would you gentlemen like me to continue to hold this room for you while you decide?”

“Yes. If you would.”

Hux turned to Ren.

“Well?”

“You know I’m not exactly thrilled about this either,” Ren said.

Hux sighed and avoided looking directly at Ren. “Anyone else,” he muttered. “ _Anyone_ else.”

“It’s just for one night.”

“One night,” Hux repeated, attempting to persuade himself. “Until we fly out tomorrow. We have to sleep somewhere.”

“So, make up your mind,” Ren said, sulky and impatient.

Hux turned back to the reception desk.

“We’ll take it. There isn’t anywhere else.”

“Excellent. And is that with breakfast?”

“Yes please.”

“One night standard double with two breakfasts, on your company rate,” the receptionist said, with a glossy smile. “If I could have a credit card, sir. You can pay for your stay now, or on checkout; I just need the card for authorisation.”

Hux offered his credit card.

“Breakfast is from seven to nine thirty, on the lower ground floor; that’s minus one in the elevator. Your room is on the tenth floor; the elevators are just here to the left. Here is your key card: enjoy your stay.”

Hux and Ren crowded themselves into the elevator, which was rather small.

“Floor 10,” Ren said.

“I know.”

“You have to tap the key card on the reader before you press the button.”

“I _know_.”

Room 1016 was not large. It contained one bed, singular. King size, as the receptionist had said, but still there was but one of it. And it took up a decent proportion of the floor space all by itself.

“I’ll sleep on the floor,” Ren said.

“Where? There’s hardly any room!”

Ren parked his suitcase, went to the window, pulled back the net curtain and looked out. “Can’t see a fucking thing.”

That much ought to have been obvious.

Hux was inspecting and investigating the facilities. “Oh, you have to be _kidding_ me,” he said.

“What?”

“These translucent bloody dividers.”

“Huh,” Ren said. The bathroom was separated from the bedroom by a translucent glass panel.

“You’ll just have to not look.”

“I won’t look,” Ren said. “But remember — I have seen your dick before.”

“Thank you for reminding me,” Hux said acidly, before going into the bathroom to investigate. The shower was large, and currently illuminated in pale blue. On the wall he found what he was looking for: a switch for the main light, a switch and colour picker for the mood light, and a switch for the glass panel. He toggled it.

“Ren! That makes it opaque, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah. It does.”

“Good,” said Hux.

There were enough hotel toiletries for two, if they didn’t overdo it with the shower gel.

“Are you done in there,” Ren said, “because I need to piss.”

“Yes, I’m done,” Hux said, vacating the bathroom and awkwardly sidling past Ren on his way in. “You’ll be pleased to note the shitter is behind an actual wall, so you won’t be visible as I sort out my stuff.” He heard Ren lock the door. The divider was suitably opaque. He brought his case over to the bed and took out his pyjamas, ziplock plastic bag of toiletries and medication, and spare T shirt and casual pants.

The toilet flushed, the basin tap ran, and Ren was back out. “Are we gonna eat, or freshen up first — like, shower and change?”

Hux shrugged. “It’s up to you what you do.”

“I know that. But if you want to get a bite to eat together, we can do that.”

Hux rolled his eyes.

Ren continued. “Or if we want to get like Uber Eats or something and split the bill. Or you can go to McDonalds and I’ll go to Burger King if you really want to avoid me.”

Hux exhaled a long sighing breath. “She only gave us one key card. So we’d best stick together.”

Ren took his phone out of his jacket pocket. “Restaurants nearby,” he said. “Oh, what’s that, Hux, you don’t want to have a nice dinner with me? Your loss.”

“No. Look, stop pissing about and see who delivers. It’s already nearly eight, and I probably do want to freshen up, by the time we’d gone out, it’d be just pointless.”

“I’m looking at Uber Eats. Stop arguing about it.”

They both looked on their own phones, each not trusting the other to do the research properly. There was a Vietnamese restaurant that delivered, with good ratings.

Ren laid claim to the task of ordering. The hotel room was in Hux’s name, so it was only right that Ren do something, to contribute, even if it was all going on expenses.

“Get me beef pho and vegetable spring rolls.”

“That’s all you want? I’m getting chicken curry and rice and a papaya salad. And some spring rolls. You want beer?

“Yeah, get me a beer. Is this all going on your expense claim or do we need to split it?”

“Won’t be a problem. Not if I put a note to say it was your dinner too.”

“Right. Okay. Think I’ll freshen up and change into my comfy clothes.”

“Yeah, me too. You go first.”

“Shouldn’t you go first, if you’re going down to collect the food?”

“You go first, I’ll send the order, then I’ll shower and change and go down to the lobby to pick up.”

“Okay, fine.”

Hux took his T shirt, casual pants, spare underwear and ziplock wash bag to the bathroom, and hesitated outside, putting them down just inside the door.

“I’m not looking. So you can undress by the closet if you want to hang your suit up.”

“Okay, okay.”

It wasn’t really necessary for Ren to keep making comments like that, allusions to the fact they had once been inadvisedly intimate. Or perhaps he was simply trying to reassure Hux, and Hux ought to take things at face value.

The closet/hanging space was out of sight from the bed, and Hux undressed. He made sure the damned see through glass wall was set to opaque, and stepped into the shower. The shower was pretty good, with a huge rainfall head and a handset. Hux stood under the cascade of hot water and closed his eyes. A shower would still do him a power of good, he thought, even if he was sharing a room with bloody Kylo Ren. The hotel shower gel was pleasantly lemon and basil scented, though he didn’t trust their shampoo and used his own.

He towelled off, used some of the complimentary lotion, also lemon and basil scented, and dressed.

“Much better,” he said as he emerged.

“Okay, good.”

“Did you order food?”

“Yeah.”

Ren took his turn to strip off by the wardrobe, safely out of sight.

Hux heard the shower turn on. He heard singing. Did Ren have no sense of decorum or was he doing it to annoy? Hux turned his head.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

With the light on in the bathroom, the glass divider was really not as opaque as it might have been. You could very much make out the backlit image of a person in the shower. You — by which Hux meant he, Hux — could make out the backlit image of Kylo Ren, in the shower. You could see legs, and arms, and muscles.

He looked. He watched. Hair was washed, and armpits, and yes, obviously balls and ass.

And then he realised, and felt very stupid for not immediately thinking this, that if he could see Ren, Ren would have been able to see him. Which he had not realised was the case when he was in the shower washing himself.

Perhaps Ren had been _very_ good and only looked at his phone the whole entire time. Hux scoffed at the thought of that.

The bathroom door opened and Ren emerged with a towel around his waist and another around his shoulders, shielding them from his damp hair.

“Didn’t you take your clothes in with you?”

“Obviously not.”

Ren dressed, and towelled down his hair.

“Right, I’m going down to the lobby.”

And off he went. Hux was happy to be in the room on his own. It’d be a perfectly good room for one person, or for two people who liked each other, he thought. But here they were.

He was going to have to sit in this rather small room and eat a takeout picnic with Ren. Ren had better not go spilling any food anywhere. And they’d be getting rid of the empty containers in an outside trash bin instead of letting the room smell of food all night. He’d have to lay down the ground rules as soon as Ren came back.

Perhaps they should have gone out, had some mediocre Italian food or a pub steak sandwich, just so as not to be stuck in the room together. But then he’d have been half dreading coming back here.

He needed to think about how they’d do the whole bed thing. The bed was a king, and they could sleep at opposite ends and not need to touch. There were two spare pillows on a high shelf in the wardrobe, though, which could be deployed as a wall down the middle.

He sorted out his phone charger and his Kindle.

A knock on the door. Oh, of _course_ , he hadn’t taken the key card with him.

“Hux, it’s me.”

Hux opened the door. “Didn’t take the key with you, huh.”

Ren ignored him, and came through with two good-smelling carrier bags of food, which he placed on the desk. He swept aside the hotel notepaper and welcome folder, and begin unpacking the food.

“Right,” Hux said, “I take it you’re sitting there and I’ll sit in the armchair.”

“Seems so.”

Hux located his spring rolls and his pho, and his beer.

“Bring the armchair here if you want,” Ren said, organising his curry, which was quite enough of a meal, and his salad which was huge.

Hux dragged the armchair over and set up shop at the corner of the desk. He ate a spring roll and peeled back the lid of his pho. It smelled delicious and he wished he could enjoy it in better circumstances

Ren switched on the TV, and flicked through a few channels. “Don’t want the news,” he said. He settled on the second sports channel, which was showing skiing highlights.

The food was pretty damn good. The pho was hot and tasty, and the little bit of Ren’s chicken curry and papaya salad he tried was very nice. It was all doing him good. The beer helped too.

He piled the empty food containers into the bags they’d come in, and made space for his laptop.

Ren was reclining on the bed and watching the TV. “You’d better not be on the hotel wifi,” he said.

“I am _tethering_ ,” Hux said. “ _And_ going through our VPN. I am not an imbecile.”

“What are you doing work for, anyway?”

“Just want to type up a few things.”

“You can do that tomorrow or Friday,” Ren said, blankly.

Hux ignored Ren’s helpful advice, made some progress on his report, and checked and sent a few emails. Dopheld Mitaka had confirmed the rescheduled department meeting, which was a relief. He left the laptop plugged in to charge, and went to sit on his own side of the bed. The situation was still a little awkward, but the distractions of his current book on his Kindle (a history of the Hapsburg empire) and the womens’ downhill from Lake Louise made things a little better.

It was going to be time for bed soon.

“Look, we’d better get rid of this food stuff.”

“It can go in the trash.”

“Yes, the trash _outside_.”

Ren didn’t move.

“Oh, alright. I’ll go.” Hux put on his shoes and gathered up the bags, leaving Ren there, reclining. Vegetating. Taking up space.

It was cold outside and still foggy. Hux hurriedly found a street trash can and wedged the whole lot into it. The lobby seemed nice and inviting when he came back in, and he found himself wishing that he was here on his own, or with someone more suitable. They might be having a drink in the lobby bar, sitting on one of the nice sofas.

Well. Anyway. Back up in the elevator it was.

Ren hadn’t moved from the bed, still watching TV. He’d changed channel, to a film.

“I hope you don’t want to stay up late, because I was thinking of turning in fairly soon.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

“We’re booked on the 1215 flight now, yes?”

“Yes.”

“Means we want to be there ten-ish, get a cab or the shuttle over there half nine at latest, if we do breakfast at eight, means an alarm at seven forty five good for you?”

“Yeah, fine.”

Hux brushed his teeth, took a piss, and put on his pyjamas. Casual clothes went on top of the case, underpants went in the dirty laundry mesh zip bag inside. Spare pillows were collected and brought to the bed.

“Nice pyjamas,” Ren said.

Hux glared at him.

“And what’s with the pillows? How many pillows do you sleep on, for god’s sake?”

“These aren’t for sleeping on,” Hux said, pulling back the duvet and arranging the pillows down the middle of the bed.

“Oh my god. I cannot believe you. You are really making a Great Wall Of Bed to make sure I don’t touch you.”

“Yes.”

“I wasn’t _going_ to touch you. You sleep on your side, I sleep on this side. It’s Just One Night, as we said.”

“It’s a big bed and there’s plenty of room for the pillows.”

“Fine, fine.”

Hux fetched a plastic glass of water and set it on the bedside table, and got into bed. “I _am_ going to want to switch the lights off fairly soon,” he announced.

Ren took the hint and got ready for bed. He did not wear pyjamas as such, only his boxer briefs and T shirt. Hux slyly eyed his legs as he got in.

“It’s night setting on this touch pad, right?”

“Yeah.”

Once actually in bed, and with the lights out, it was time to sleep. The bed was very comfortable, and Hux was drifting off pleasantly. He had probably been in light sleep for half an hour when he turned over. At home, he sometimes slept hugging a pillow, and he reached out, half-conscious, for the pillow he’d placed as a barrier between himself and Ren.

Someone was trying to take his pillow away. He clutched onto it and pulled it towards him. The pillow was pulled away again. It wasn’t fair.

He was becoming more awake. Ren was trying to get the pillow. That’s what was happening. Asshole. “Is my pillow,” he mumbled.

Ren’s big arm grabbed the pillow tighter.

They both held on to the pillow for a bit, shuffling their arms to make sure they didn’t touch. He could feel Ren’s legs moving and agitating the duvet.

“This is stupid,” Ren said, quiet but forceful. He ripped the pillow out of Hux’s arms, and threw it on the floor.

This was very unfair. And unprecedented.

Ren wormed closer, and put his arm around Hux, in place of the pillow. “This is better,” he said.

And it was. It really was. Ren was big and warm and strong, and it felt good to be held by him. Hux held on to him and felt him sigh in some sort of relief. They were, somehow, doing this. He could feel Ren’s breath on his face, hot and damp, and then closer and his nose touching; and then quickly, suddenly, his mouth. His mouth again — the same warm lips as at the product launch party in August. The same mistake, ripe for repetition.

Hux kissed Ren back, and their legs began to overlap and tangle.

Ren’s hands were tugging at his pyjama top. “This needs to come off.” And then they were both rushing at the buttons, Ren unpeeling him and putting his big hot hands on him.

Ren tore off his T shirt, and then they were kissing again in the dark, pressed together, skin against skin. This was new — there’d been no time for undressing when they’d dragged each other off to a bathroom for hurried hands and mouths while their colleagues kept on drinking and celebrating.

“This is what you’d been wanting,” Ren said. “Isn’t it?”

“I don’t know,” Hux said. “This is why it was awkward. I know that.”

“Hux,” Ren said, and ate up his mouth with soft lips and hot tongue. It was good. Really good. But not enough.

Hux broke away. “I want the light on. I want to see you.” He loosed himself enough to half-roll over and flick on the bedside reading light. The price of seeing would be being seen, but it would be worth it.

“Fuck,” he murmured. “Fuck, you look beautiful.” Ren’s whole body was incredible. His chest, his arms, his beautiful legs, everything that was only hinted at when he was wearing clothes.“I saw you in the shower,” Hux said. “Just, you know, silhouette. Backlit.”

“And you liked it.”

“Yes!”

“I saw you, too.” Ren ran his hand down Hux’s side. “Saw all of this. Just the shape of you.”

“Ren.”

“And this,” Ren said, his hand reaching Hux’s backside, and squeezing. “This little ass. Mm, you’re so soft.” Ren’s hand slid inside his pyjama pants, onto his bare skin, and then they were off and cast aside.

“We should get you out of these, too,” Hux said, and tugged at the waistband of Ren’s boxer briefs.

Ren wriggled out of them and kicked them to the bottom of the bed.

The kisses were all spit wet, hot and soft and deep. The two of them were pressed together, Ren’s hand stroking and squeezing Hux’s ass, and in the same rhythm their hips gently rocked together, pushing them, both hard, against each other. Chasing gentle friction and wet kisses.

Hux’s hand slipped between them, and onto Ren’s sizeable length.

“Oh, fuck yes,” Ren whispered.

Hux lifted the duvet a little and looked. He was impressed and fascinated despite himself. Ren’s cock was as big and as nice looking as he remembered, and all the more splendid in its natural setting, with Ren’s whole body to set it off.

“You missed this, right,” Ren said, with a grin.

“Don’t know about that.” He wrapped his hand around it and started slow upward strokes. “I haven’t been pining for your penis, if that’s what you mean.”

Ren laughed a quick, tense, choppy laugh. Hux increased the pressure and Ren’s breath caught on a sigh. “Armitage,” he said. Ren was very good at encouraging him, in bed, which he wasn’t in regular life. Hux rewarded him with more, making him pant and sigh.

He wriggled his other hand up onto Ren’s chest. His gently mounded pectorals were soft and warm to the touch, and Hux felt the heavy rise and fall of his breathing. He slowed his other hand on Ren’s cock, taking his time. He found a nipple and pushed gently against it, feeling it harden against his hand, and feeling Ren’s breathing catch. This was too good. He brushed against it with the back of his forefingers, softly, then firmly. Ren made exactly the right sort of noise; his whole wonderful body made a slight shudder; and his dick got wetter against Hux’s palm. Hux did it again, this time slightly pinching. Ren made an even better noise.

Hux lowered his head to Ren’s chest. It was irresistible, this hard little nub, and he stretched out his tongue to it, and licked. Ren gasped, and Hux closed his lips around it and sucked.

“Oh,” Ren said. “Oh, yes. Suck on my tits.”

Hux was in a hotel bed, sucking on his coworker’s nipple, jerking him off, and rubbing his own hard dick against his coworker’s muscular thigh. This was a much better mistake than the one they’d made at the launch party. Ren was sighing and moaning and muttering more filthy encouragement at Hux. “Suck on them, you dirty thirsty little thing. Gets you so hard, I can feel it.”

Hux couldn’t bring himself to tell Ren to shut up. Not when he was telling the truth. He changed sides, flicked his tongue furiously against Ren’s nipple, and Ren panted and moaned.

Ren’s hand came down on his wrist, stopping his hand on Ren’s cock. “Go easy or I’m gonna come soon.”

Hux relented. He sat up and looked down at Ren. A flush that reached from his cheeks and lips right down to the chest Hux had been licking and sucking on, a little sweat in his hair: Ren looked half way ruined. Had he wanted this with Ren, somehow, when they were standing down at the reception desk, arguing about whether they could even tolerate being in the same bedroom? Maybe some part of him had. He knew he wanted it now.

Ren was looking at his lap, with hungry eyes. “Sit up there,” he said. “I want to suck your cock.”

So Hux sat up against the headboard, with a pillow behind him. Ren started kissing his thighs, nosing up against them, nipping them lightly, which made Hux wince, and Ren mumble an apology against his skin.

Ren licked and kissed and then Ren’s mouth was on him, hot and wet and sucking him in — just like they’d been in that bathroom cubicle back in August but now in a bed, a bed, a nice bed with nice sheets — and Ren’s mouth was so good. Could this have happened any time they’d been left alone together? He doubted, but it was happening now and that was all he cared about. He put one hand into Ren’s hair. It was silky; even softer than it looked. He held on, running his hands very gently through it as Ren sucked him.

Ren’s tongue was long and strong and pressing against him, sliding around him. His lips closed tight around him, red and wet. And then he glanced up and his eyes, deep and brown and warm and wanting, made something very hot uncoil itself deep inside Hux. 

He tipped his head back and panted. “Fuck. Kylo.”

Ren pulled off, and moved up to the head of the bed.

“Why are you stopping?”

“Sit across me. Like, straddle me,” Ren said.

Hux started to move to clamber onto him, but Ren grabbed him by the hips and manoeuvred him into place. Hux was taken by surprise, but didn’t dislike it. Ren’s hands were huge, and he was strong enough that he could probably pick Hux up and carry him anywhere he liked. Hux didn’t dislike the thought at all.

Ren adjusted them so that their cocks were aligned. “I want to feel you against me,” he said.

There was sweat between them. He leant his head down to Ren’s shoulder and mouthed at him. The scent of him, and the warmth felt so good.

“Want to make you come like this,” Ren said. He put a hand between them, and wrapped it around them.

There was Ren’s cock, and his hand, and whatever he was doing felt good, and Hux was only getting closer. Ren’s other hand was on his ass again, feeling and squeezing, and he wasn’t going to last much longer. Hux thrust his hips against Ren, into his hand, panting and sweating.

“You there yet? Tell me.”

“I’m close.”

He felt himself start to tense up, and then he was there, coming into Ren’s hand and onto his abdomen and chest, groaning into his sweaty neck.

“Yes. Come on me. Come on me, I want it.”

He put his hand to join Ren’s, in a daze, and helped him jerk himself off. It seemed only right. It wouldn’t have been fair otherwise. “Was that good?” he asked, slowly coming down from his orgasm.

“Yeah. That was good. Really good.”

“Better than before.”

“Yeah. We’re gonna need to shower again,” Ren said, looking down at the mess between them.

Hux sat up, leant over and pulled a handful of tissues out of the box. He mopped them both down.

“Thank you.”

“No problem,” he said, and smiled down at Ren. “So, shower, yeah?”

“Let’s go together.”

So they went into the bathroom together, and stood under the shower together to rinse off, still in the tired hazy shade of post-orgasm. They dried off side by side. Somehow it seemed a lot less awkward now.

“Are you putting those cute little pyjamas on again?” Ren asked, seeing Hux putting his pyjamas on again.

“Yes! They’re what I wear to bed.”

“I like them,” Ren said, and pulled the duvet up over himself.

The lights were out again.

“I enjoyed that.”

“Me too.”

“We’ll have to do it again some time.”

“Yeah. I think so.”

“Good night, Kylo.”

“Good night, Armitage.”


End file.
